militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bibliography of 18th-19th century Royal Naval history
This Bibliography covers sources for Royal Navy history through the 18th and 19th centuries. Some sources may be duplicated in sections when appropriate. Among the contemporary and earlier historical accounts are primary sources, historical accounts, often derived from letters, dispatches, government and military records, captain's logs and diaries, etc., by people involved in or closely associated to the historical episode in question. Primary source material is either written by these people or often collected, compiled, and/or written and published by other editors also, sometimes many years after the historical subject has passed. Primary sources listed in this bibliography are denoted with an uppercase bold ' (P) ' before the book title. Publications that are in the public domain and available online for viewing in their entirety are denoted with ''E'Book. Royal Navy * '''Adkins, Roy; Adkins, Lesley (2008). The War for All the Oceans:From Nelson at the Nile to Napoleon at Waterloo Penguin Books, 560 pages,, ISBN 9781440638626, Book (par view) * Albion, Robert Greenhalgh, (1926), Forests and Sea Power: The Timber Problem of the Royal Navy, 1652–1862, Volume 29, Harvard University Press, 485 pages, Book (snippit view) *'Allen', Joseph (1853). Battles of the British navy, Volume 1 Henry G. Bohn, London, 532 pages, E'book * Archibald, Edward H. H. (1968), The wooden fighting ship in the Royal Navy, A.D. 897–1860, Blandford P., 174 pages, Book (snippit view) *'Barnes', Ian Barnes (2000). The Historical Atlas of the American Revolution''Psychology Press, 208 pages, Book (par view) * E'book * E'book * E'book * E'book * E'book * Book (par view) *'Colomb', Philip Howard (1905). The battle of Trafalgar W. Clowes & sons, limited, p. 18, E'book * E'book *'Fraser', Edward (1906). The enemy at Trafalgar: an account of the battle from eye-witnesses' narratives and letters and despatches from the French and Spanish fleets E.P.Dutton & Co., New York, p. 436, E'book ** ** ** * Goodwin, Peter G. (1987). The Construction and Fitting of the English Man of War: 1650–1850, Naval Institute Press, p. 276, ISBN = 9780870210167, Book (par view) * Fremont-Barnes, Gregory. (2007) The Royal Navy 1793–1815 (Battle Orders) Osprey Publishing, p. 96, ISBN = 9781846031380 excerpt and text search * Hill, J.R. (2002). The Oxford Illustrated History of the Royal Navy Oxford University Press, p. 496, Book (par view) *[[William Milbourne James|'James', William Milbourne]] (1926). The British Navy in Adversity: A Study of the War of American Independence, :Longmans, Green and Co., Ltd, London, p. 459, Url * —— (1948). The influence of sea power on the history of the British people University Press, p. 71, Url ** [[William James (naval historian)|'James', William]], (1826), The naval history of Great Britain...Volume 1, Harding, Lepard and Company, London, p. 567, E'book ** —— (1822), The naval history of Great Britain...Volume 2, Baldwin, Cradock and Joy, London p. 646, E'book ** —— (1837), The naval history of Great Britain...Volume 3, Richard Bentley, London, p. 386, E'book ** —— (1824), The naval history of Great Britain...Volume 4, Baldwin, Chadock and Joy, London, p. 500, E'book ** —— (1847/1859), The naval history of Great Britain...Volume 5, Richard Bentley, London, p. 404, E'book ** —— (1837), The naval history of Great Britain...Volume 6, Richard Bentley, London, p. 568, E'Book * [[William James (naval historian)|'——']] (1837). The Naval History of Great Britain: 1805–1807 Conway Maritime Press, London, p. 424, ISBM 10:0811700232 http://books.google.com.ni/books?id=7qbbdBRdDTIC&vq=Marengo&source=gbs_navlinks_s * ——; O'Byrne, Robert, Ed.; (1888). James' Naval History: A Narrative of the Naval Battles, Single Ship Actions, Notable Sieges and Dashing Cutting-out Expeditions Fought in the Days of Howe, Hood, Duncan, St. Vincent, Bridport, Nelson, Camperdown, Exmouth, Duckworth and Sir Sydney, p. 517, W. H. Allen & Company, London, E'Book *'Knight', Roger (2005) The Pursuit of Victory: The Life and Achievement of Horatio Nelson Basic Books, New York, p. 874 ISBN 046503764X, Url * [[Brian Lavery|'Lavery', Brian]] (1984), The Ship of the Line: The development of the battlefleet 1650–1850, Conway Maritime Press, p. 224, ISBN 9780851772523, E'Book * —— (1987). Arming and Fitting of English Ships of War, 1600–1815, Naval Institute Press, p. 319, ISBN = 9780870210099, Url * —— (1991). Building the Wooden Walls: The Design and Construction of the 74-Gun Ship Valiant, Naval Institute Press, p. 206, ISBN = 9781557500786, Url *'Lincoln', Margarette Lincoln (2002). Representing the Royal Navy: British Sea Power, 1750–1815 Ashgate Publishing, Ltd, p. 226, ISBN 9780754608301 Url *'Marshall', John (1826) Royal naval biography; or, Memoirs of the services of all the flag-officers ... Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown and Green, London, p. 484, E'Book * E'Book * Protheroe, Ernest (2010). The British Navy: Its Making and Its Meaning BiblioBazaar, p. 736, ISBN 9781176425996, Url * Url * Url * —— (1989). The wooden world: an anatomy of the Georgian navy William Collins Sons & Co., London. p. 445 ISBN 9780002165488, Url * E'Book * E'Book * Stevens, William Oliver; Westcott, Allan Ferguson (1920), A History of Sea Power, George H. Doran Company, p. 428, E'Book *'Stout', Neil R. (1962). The Royal Navy in American Waters, 1760–1775, Volume 2 University of Wisconsin—Madison, p. 888, Url *'——' (1973). The Royal Navy in America, 1760–1775: A Study of Enforcement of British Colonial Policy in the Era of the American Revolution Naval Institute Press, Annapolis. p. 227, Url * Stenzel, Alfred (1898) The British Navy T. Fisher Unwin, London, p. 327, E'Book * E'Book * Vincent, Edgar (2003). Nelson: Love & Fame(Biography & Autobiography) Yale University Press, p. 640, isbn 0-300-10260, Url * E'Book * Winfield, Rif (2010): **(i) ''British Warships in the Age of Sail 1603 – 1714: Design Construction, Careers and Fates'', p. 314, ISBN 9781848320406, Url **(ii) ''British Warships in the Age of Sail 1714-1792: Design, Construction, Careers and Fates'' (2007) ISBN 978-1-84415-700-6. **(iii) ''British Warships in the Age of Sail 1793-1817: Design, Construction, Careers and Fates'' (2005. Second edition in 2008) ISBN 978-1-84415-717-4. **(iv) ''British Warships in the Age of Sail 1817-1863: Design, Construction, Careers and Fates''. To be published in early 2014. * *[[Charles Duke Yonge|'Yonge', Charles Duke]] (1863). The history of the British Navy: from the earliest period to the present time:in two volumes, Volume 2 Richard Bentley, 1863, p. 809, E'Book Admiral Nelson * Adkin, Mark (2007). The Trafalgar Companion: A Guide to History's Most Famous Sea Battle and the Life of Admiral Lord Nelson Aurum Press, London; p. 560, ISBN 9781845130183, Url *'Bennett', Geoffrey Martin (1972). Nelson, the commander Scribner, p. 322, Url * Bradford, Ernle (2012), Nelson: The Essential Hero, E-reads/E-rights, p. 436, ISBN 9781617568169, Url * E'Book Url2 * Davies, David Tudor (1996). Nelson's navy: English fighting ships, 1793–1815 Stackpole Books, Penn., p. 201, ISBN 9780811711180, Url * Goodwin, Peter (2002). Nelson's Ships: A History Of The Vessels In Which He Served: 1771 – 1805 Conway Maritime Press, London; p. 312, ISBN 0-8117-1007-6, Url * Howarth, David Armine; Howarth, Stephen; (2004). Nelson: The Immortal Memory, p. 408, ISBN 9780851779935, Url *'Knight', Roger (2007). The Pursuit of Victory: The Life and Achievement of Horatio Nelson Basic Books, p. 936, isbn 0465037658, Url * Lavery, Brian (1989), Nelson's Navy: The Ships, Men, and Organization, 1793–1815, Naval Institute Press, p. 352, ISBN 9781591146117, Url * Lee, Christopher (2005). Nelson and Napoleon, The Long Haul to Trafalgar Headline books, 560 pages, ISBN 0-7553-1041-1, Url * Laughton, M.A., John Knox, (1886), (P''') ''Letters and despatches of Horatio, viscount Nelson: duke of Bronte, vice admiral of the White squadron '', Longmans, Green, 456 pages, E'Book * '''Longridge, Charles Nepean; Bowness. Edward, (1981), The Anatomy of Nelson's Ships, Naval Institute Press, 283 pages, ISBN 9780870210778, Url *[[Alfred Thayer Mahan|'Mahan', Alfred Thayer]] (1918). The life of Nelson: the embodiment of the sea power of Great Britain Little, Brown and Co., Boston, 525 pages, ISBN 1843831309, E'book * E'Book * ——; Harris, Sir Nicholas, (P') (1846). ''The Dispatches And Letters, Volume 7 Henry Colburn, London, p. 814, E'Book * E'Book * ——; Maffeo,Steven E., Ed.; (P') (2007), ''Seize, burn, or sink: the thoughts and words of Admiral Lord Horatio Nelson, Scarecrow Press, 629 pages, ISBN 9780810857810, Book * E'Book *'——', Warner & Hanna, Eds. (1806). Memoirs of the Life of the Late Lord H. Nelson Fryer & Clark, Baltimore, 119 pages, E'book * E'Book * Url *[[Robert Southey|'Southey', Robert]] (1896). Robert Southey's Life of Nelson Longmans, Green, and Co., London, Bombay. p. 302, E'Book * Walder, David (1978). Nelson: A Biography Dial Press/J. Wade, p. 538, Book * Warner, Oliver, (1958). A portrait of Lord Nelson, Chatto & Windus, p. 372, Book *'——', (1965). Nelson's Battles B.T. Batsford Limited, p. 254, Book For other sources for Admiral Nelson see Royal Navy Battle of Copenhagen * Clark, James Stainer; M'Arthur, John (1810) The life of Admiral Lord Nelson, K.B., from his lordship's manuscripts T. Bensley, London, 702 pages, E'Book, Url *'Feldbæk', Ole (2002) The battle of Copenhagen: Nelson and the Danes Naval Institute Press, p. 270, ISBN 978-0-143-03795-8, Book * [[Robert Southey|'Southey', Robert]] (1896) Robert Southey's Life of Nelson Longmans, Green, and Co., London, Bombay, p. 302, E'book Battle of Trafalgar * Book * Adkins, Roy (2004) Trafalgar: The Biography of a Battle Little Brown,416 pages, ISBN 0-316-72511-0, Book * * E'Book * Url * Url * Davies, David Tudor (1996). Nelson's navy: English fighting ships, 1793–1815 Stackpole Books, Penn., p. 201, ISBN 0-8177-1118-8, Url * Url * E'Book * Url * Url * Url * Url' * Url * Warwick, Peter (2005) Voices from the Battle of Trafalgar David & Charles, p. 320, ISBN 9780715325568, Book * —— (2011) Trafalgar David & Charles, p. 352, ISBN 9780715339169, Book See also *Sister page : Bibliography of early American naval history *List of naval battles *List of Royal Navy ships *List of ship names of the Royal Navy (a full historical list) *List of early warships of the English navy *List of ships captured in the 18th century *List of ships captured in the 19th century *List of frigate classes of the Royal Navy *List of single-ship actions *Glossary of nautical terms Notes Category:Royal Navy officers Category:Naval battles involving Great Britain Category:Works about the Royal Navy Bibliography Category:Naval historians Category:History of the Royal Navy Category:Bibliography Category:Bibliographies of wars and conflicts Category:19th-century history of the Royal Navy